


Crush

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: One-Sided Relationship, Other, Surprise Pairing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba's thoughts on one of his brother's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this random bit of fluff, thank RK for giving me a poke towards writing it. (Nothing that is wrong with this fic is her fault.)  
> Kaiba/surprise! (No it's not if you know me.)  
> One-sided Mokuba/same

“Now just divide that out and you have your variable.”

Mokuba chewed his lower lip and studied the equation. What Honda was saying made perfect sense, but on the other hand, he was only here to get help with his own math homework from Seto. Maybe he didn’t quite know how to do the problem either.

“You sure?” Much as Mokuba loved having Honda as his impromptu tutor, he didn’t want to get a failing grade on his math assignment for it.

“Yeah.” Honda rubbed the back of his head, grinning. “I might not get Geometry, but I understand that much.”

Mokuba wasn’t sure if Honda was making fun of him or not. He knew he was supposed to be a few years behind Honda in math, but it still didn’t feel comfortable having Honda know something he didn’t. On the other hand, he liked having Honda help him.

“So this one?” he prompted Honda. He looked up and gave the older boy his best puppy eyes, trying to coax more attention out of him.

“Yeah. I think you can do that yourself, right?”

Mokuba glared down at his paper. Of course he could do the problem, now that he understood the pattern. He just wanted Honda to pay attention to him. At least Honda stayed where he was, watching over his shoulder as he solved the problem.

“That’s perfect!” Honda reached down and gave Mokuba an enthusiastic hug, making him grin and blush. Compliments from Honda were as good as ones from his big brother.

Mokuba started on the next problem without having to be asked. He was glad Honda was one of Seto’s friends. (He knew they had to be friends, because even if Seto was grouchy about it, he had Honda over all the time.) He liked having Honda around. Even better was the fact that whenever Seto was busy Honda would hang out with him instead.

Honda watched over Mokuba’s shoulder as he finished off his work. If Mokuba hadn’t known what he was doing Honda’s scrutiny would have made him extremely nervous. He really didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of Honda. As it was, he was enjoying the attention.

Honda ruffled his hair, and Mokuba smiled gleefully. He liked attention from Honda best.

Then Honda stepped away from him, making Mokuba feel momentarily cheated. He looked up to find his big brother standing over him instead.

“What is this?” Seto leaned over Mokuba’s shoulder, exactly where Honda had been a moment before. “Have you been giving him the wrong answers?”

“Kaiba,” Honda protested. Mokuba tried not to laugh at the two of them, to save Honda’s feelings.

“Good.” Seto reached down to ruffle Mokuba’s hair, exactly as Honda had a moment before. “This is perfect. Was this all you had to do?”

Seto turned the paper over to check the back.

“Yeah.” Mokuba looked over at Honda hopefully. “Now can I go play?”

“Go ahead.” Seto gave him a tiny smile and a light push towards the door.

Mokuba hopped out of his chair, dashed around to the other side of the table, then looked back to see if they were coming with him. Honda looked like he would have liked to join him, but Seto planted one hand on his shoulder and pushed him into a nearby chair.

“You have work to do,” Seto reminded him.

“I know,” Honda grumbled, glaring down at his own homework.

Mokuba ducked out of the room and leaned against it to close it. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do now. He would have liked to play with Honda, but he knew from experience that Seto would keep him busy for a long time now. They might even be in there until dinner.

On the plus side, if they were busy for that long Honda might have dinner with them. That meant he would let Mokuba drink his milk through a straw and take him out for an ice-cream cone after dinner. If he was really lucky, Honda and Seto would both play with him until bedtime.

Mokuba thought he heard his name through the door. He turned to press his ear into the wood. Were they talking about him?

“You don’t have to pretend you like him,” he could just hear his brother saying. Mokuba froze. Seto couldn’t mean Honda didn’t really like him. How could that be true?

He liked Honda so much, it wasn’t fair.

“Look, he’s a cool kid,” Honda was explaining, “it doesn’t have anything to do with you.”

‘Kid?’ Mokuba slowly unfroze, feeling oddly hurt by that comment. He was not a kid!

“Shut up,” Seto’s voice sounded irritated, even through the door, “you don’t have to use him to get close to me, idiot.”

“I’m not!” Mokuba heard someone’s fist colliding with the table, probably Honda’s. “I know I don’t have to. I just like him.”

Mokuba smiled slightly. Though it didn’t quite make up for the ‘kid’ comment, that was what he really wanted to hear from Honda. It made him glow inside.

“Fine.” Seto sounded grumpy, but Mokuba was sure he was really pleased under it. He smiled, feeling very pleased himself.

There was a long silence, and Mokuba started to think that they were done talking. Honda must be working on his Geometry. He should probably quit eavesdropping on them now.

“There!” Honda sounded so proud of himself. “How’s that?”

Seto’s lack of reaction didn’t tell Mokuba anything. He might have said something too quiet to hear through the door, though.

“Come here,” Honda said.

Mokuba pressed his ear harder against the door, straining to hear more. That didn’t make any sense in context. Was he trying to get Seto to look at whatever he had done?

“No. You can have it when you finish.”

Was Seto bribing Honda? That sort of made sense.

“I got it right, let me have it now.”

“You got one right. Beginner’s luck.”

Honda growled in his throat. “Jerk.”

“What are you-” Seto’s voice cut out in the middle of his protest. Mokuba frowned in confusion. What was happening in there? What had Honda done to make his big brother go silent like that?

He couldn’t hear any more talking. There was only a sound like a chair scraping across the floor. Then an odd wet noise.

Mokuba carefully opened the door just enough to peek inside. Honda was pressing his brother up against the table, kissing him enthusiastically.

Mokuba’s eyes widened. As he watched, Seto grabbed the front of Honda’s shirt and pulled on it, making it bunch up around his neck. Honda’s hand was gripping the back of Seto’s neck, his fingers twisted between a few stray strands of hair.

Honda let out a little moan, waking Mokuba from his shock so that he could step back from the door and out of sight. He knew he was lucky Honda’s eyes had been closed, otherwise he would have surely seen Mokuba standing there.

Mokuba backed away down the hall. He was having a hard time believing what he had just seen. Honda, and his brother, kissing. Kissing. And he had thought they were friends. It felt as surreal as a dream.

He hurried towards his room, thinking that Seto would notice in a minute or two that the door was open, and not wanting to be caught lurking behind it. For the moment it was easier to escape than to think about what was going on in the room behind him.

Mokuba pinched himself, not entirely sure that what he had seen wasn’t a dream. He had never even thought about kissing, except as something that people stuck in movies to make them seem longer. He had never expected to see his big brother do that. He had never even thought of putting ‘kissing’ and ‘Honda’ together.

It wasn’t fair. He liked Honda more than anyone. Only now, with his brother. . .

Mokuba stared up at the ceiling. He could still see Honda kissing his brother in his mind’s eye. He could imagine the two of them, right in front of him, still pressed together. He didn’t see how that was going to help Honda get his Geometry done.

Maybe they lied. Maybe Honda didn’t need any help with his homework at all. Maybe Honda had just come over to kiss his brother.

Feeling cheated, Mokuba rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow. This wasn’t fair at all. Before it had even occurred to him to do anything like that with Honda, his brother had stolen him away. He hadn’t even thought about kissing Honda before, but the thought was strangely appealing. Much more appealing than in movies. It hadn’t looked gross or anything. . .

Not that he was going to get a chance to try that now. Mokuba punched his pillow angrily. He was more frustrated with himself than Seto, or even Honda. His two favorite people in the world, and he had never even caught a hint of what the two of them did when he wasn’t around. Maybe Honda was right and he still was a child. He had gone and said it so carelessly. Was that really all Honda thought of him?

It just wasn’t fair.


End file.
